Roce
by Aleye
Summary: Al anunciarse una próxima separación, sacaron a flote los sentimientos que habían crecido dentro de ellos durante sus años de adolescencia. Con pequeños detalles y tiernas palabras expresaron lo que cada uno sentía por el otro. One-Shot Royai


El titulo es terriblemente malo xD

Me estuvieron invitando toda la semana para salir hoy, pero preferí quedarme en mi casa a escribir y dibujar Royai :B

Em, Hace unos días, leyendo el manga, Riza le decía a Roy que su papá se había preocupado de enviarla a un buen colegio, o algo así xD Así que de ahí viene éste fic :B Aunque no tiene mucho que ver xD

Espero les guste ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Roce<strong>

-No quiero que se marche.- Repetía una y otra vez mientras caminaba en dirección a su casa. El camino era largo, había pocas casas y casi nunca se veía gente por ahí, lo que hacía de ese lugar, el lugar ideal para hablar sola en voz alta. Cada vez que salía enojada de la escuela, reclamaba sin ningún tipo de filtro mientras caminaba; habían veces en las que hasta daba saltitos de alegría o "pataletas" de rabia. Pero no importaba, nadie la vería. A excepción de algunas ocasiones que en medio del camino, Roy, escondido tras un árbol o caminando hacia ella sin que ella se percatara, la había encontrado hablando sobre lo idiotas que eran sus maestros, lo harta que estaba de que sus amigas hablaran de lo afortunada que era de vivir con el guapo chico de cabellos negros, e incluso más de una vez la encontró llorando.

-No quiero…- Dijo con la voz quebrada. Se detuvo y llevó sus manos al rostro. Una semana más y él ya no estaría con ella. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde iría, pero él le prometió decirle cuando se despidieran, si ella guardaba el secreto. No sabía qué hacer; estaba entre apurar el paso y llegar lo más pronto posible a su hogar para estar con él, o salirse del camino y andar por los alrededores. Continuó avanzando a paso lento, de pronto comenzó a correr, salió a un lado del camino, pasó unos árboles y unos minutos más tarde se encontró a las orillas de un rio.

Miró hacia el anaranjado cielo, suspiró y dejó caer unas lágrimas. Su rostro no se inmutó, a pesar de estar llorando. Sólo se quedó de pie, mirando a la nada. Su respiración estaba agitada, las calcetas de su uniforme se habían deslizado en sus piernas y ya no estaban a la misma altura, y en un último suspiro, dejó que el bolso en que llevaba sus cuadernos cayera de su hombro, dejando su chaqueta ladeada.

¿Por qué tenía que irse ahora? Justo ahora que las clases ya habían terminado. Ahora que podían pasar más tiempo juntos. No lo vería por al menos un año, según lo que él había dicho. Se iba ahora que él significaba tanto para ella.

-No me digas que estas llorando por mí, Riza.- Inevitablemente giró su rostro hacia él, aun habiendo reconocido su voz inmediatamente, y no queriendo que él la viera llorar.

-Para que decírtelo si ya lo sabes.-Limpió sus lagrimas con sus mangas y lo volvió a mirar, ésta vez dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-No esperaba que me lo confirmaras así de fácil.- Saco las manos de los bolsillos, y se dirigió hacia ella.

-Sabes, vine hasta aquí a pensar. No quería verte aun… pensaba llegar a casa al anochecer, y aun así no estaba segura si quería hablarte cuando lo hiciera.- Roy se detuvo a sólo un par de metros de ellas.-Pero me alegra que estés aquí.

A pesar de no demostrarlo, Roy estaba nervioso, su corazón latía rápidamente. Riza lo miraba con ojos brillantes de manera cariñosa, el viento revolviendo sus cabellos dorados y su falda, el sonido del río y lo anaranjado de la escena lo conmovió en lo más profundo de su ser.

Retomó el caminar hacia ella. Lo hizo sin demora. Al estar frente a ella, se agachó y arregló sus calcetas, lo que hizo que Riza se ruborizara.

-Estás toda desprolija.- Volvió a colocarse de pie, y ésta vez enderezó su chaqueta –Qué pensaría tu padre si viera así.- Finalmente arregló uno de sus dorados mechones de cabello tras su oreja, para que dejara de taparle el rostro.- Qué pensaría tu padre si me viera haciendo esto.- Rió, contagiándola con su risa.

-Te extrañaré.- Susurró ella al tomarle una mano.

-Yo también…-Le susurró al abrazarla- Aun no me he ido; te tengo en mis brazos, y aun así, ya siento que te extraño.

Tras unos minutos de estar uno en los brazos del otro, rompieron el abrazo, Roy recogió del suelo el bolso de ella, y caminaron lenta y silenciosamente hasta la casa.

Durante los días que quedaron, hicieron las cosas que hacían habitualmente, como ir a comprar cosas para el almuerzo y prepararlo, hacían el aseo, salieron a pescar en una ocasión, pero no consiguieron pez alguno, jugaron juegos de mesa, contaron historias de terror, dieron un paseo un día que llovió, y ese mismo día, con el cielo totalmente despejado, miraron las estrellas.

Roy tenía ya dieciocho años, y aun así se seguía comportando como un niño, pero no importaba, mientras Riza aun siguiera siendo una niña. Además él estaba seguro que parte de lo que él era en esos momentos, acabaría prontamente. Serian las últimas ocasiones en que reiría al ver a alguien tropezarse, que disfrutaría de largas horas recostado bajo un árbol sin preocupación alguna, que hiciera ridiculeces en público, que chapoteara en el río con Riza, que escapara de algún lugar por haber hecho alguna idiotez sin importancia.

-Entraré a la academia militar.

-…

-Sé que a tu padre no le gustará la idea, así que por favor no se lo digas.

-Está bien.- Riza no supo que decir, dudosamente abrió sus labios para decir lo que fuera, lo que saliera de su mente, pero su padre llegó a la entrada de la casa, en donde se encontraban.

Roy y Riza estaban de pie uno al lado del otro. Las maletas del muchacho estaban listas. El tren estaba pronto a salir; ya era hora de despedirse.

-Adiós maestro Hawkeye.

-Adiós Roy Mustang.- Se dijeron estrechándose las manos.

-Adiós Riza.

-Que le vaya bien, Mustang.- Se dijeron haciendo sólo contacto visual.

Roy abrió la puerta, tomó sus maletas, salió y cerró la puertas tras de sí.

Tras un pequeño titubeo, Riza abrió la puerta y se encontró de frente con Roy, quien parecía iba a abrirla también. El viento cerró la puerta, dejándolos solos. Roy soltó su equipaje, y se abrazaron.

-Adiós Roy.- Le dijo al oído. Y él le respondió con una rápido y corto beso en la mejilla. Tomó sus maletas nuevamente y se fue velozmente. A la distancia se volteó y se despidió con la mano.

Ella hizo lo mismo. Al alejarse más y perderlo de vista, Riza llevó una de sus manos a su rostro y toco sus labios, donde sintió el roce de los de él.

* * *

><p>Y eso :D<p>

Gracias por leer!


End file.
